


Baby Seat

by alianora



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, slightly morbid if you think about it, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Charlie tries to help





	Baby Seat

Title: Baby Seat  
Author: alianora ([](http://aliaspiral.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aliaspiral.livejournal.com/) **aliaspiral** )  
Fandom: Lost  
Summery: Charlie tries to help.  
Spoilers: up to House of the Rising Sun, i guess.

_If you think growing up is tough, then you're just not grown up enough. Baby._ -Baby Seat, Barenaked Ladies

Charlie poked irritably at the luggage sprawled across the beach. There was a lot of stuff to go through.

People would occasionally look through a bag, but for most, it was either too hard to go through loved one's things, or too weird to go through dead people's things. Plus, usually, it was Jack looking for medicine or Sawyer looking for porn.

So there was a whole pile of stuff that had been dragged out of the plane wreckage and was just sitting on the beach.

Charlie felt a little weird going through dead people's things too, but his clothes were getting to the point that even he didn't want to smell himself. He had not packed much of his own stuff, and couldn't find anything that he had packed. His favorite pair of jeans had probably been eaten or were high in a tree somewhere.

He did have his guitar by now, but that really was not helping with the fact that at some point he needed to change his boxers. He had given up completely on his socks.

He frowned down at a pile of random shoes that he had collected. There had to be a matching pair in here somewhere that would fit.

Admittedly, he almost had not noticed that Claire had been sleeping in her shoes, which really could not have been comfortable, but this morning he had seen her straining to retie one of the laces.

She could barely reach the high top of her shoe, and could not quite get a hold of both laces and see around her belly at the same time.

It was kind of cute, actually.

The complete look of relief when he swooped in to rescue her was pretty cute too. She had flopped backwards when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot into his lap so he could tie it and tease her about being a damsel in distress. She rolled her eyes and proclaimed him her brave knight and would he please just tie the stupid things so she could walk?

Of course, then he tied her shoelaces together, and she threw a bunch of leaves at him.

So, she needed better shoes. Shoes that did not need to be tied, at least until the baby was born and she could both see and reach her feet again.

Out of so many people's luggage, the amount of shoes was a little overwhelming, but he could immediately ignore anything with a heel and anything that looked too big.

Finally, he just grabbed a whole armful of anything that fit within his vague impression of Claire's feet and got ready to head back to make her try them on. She really could not walk around in her high tops for the next month. Weren't pregnant women's feet supposed to swell really bad? Plus, here pretty soon, she would not be able to reach her feet at all, and he was not always there when she woke up in the morning to tie her shoes for her. Hurley probably would, if she asked him, or Kate would, but he got the feeling Claire would rather not have to ask for help for something so little.

Which probably explained why she had been sleeping in her high tops.

As he stood up with his arms full, he spied one more pair of shoes.

He stopped and considered them for a minute, before trying to add them to the pile he was taking.

After all, the baby would need shoes at some point, right?

 END


End file.
